The Most Prodigious, Perfecto Day
by Akimi
Summary: This is a Kouyako and it's for DigitalAnimeFox's contest, and that's all I'm gonna say


** The Most Prodigious, Perfecto Day **

by: Akimi 

Disclaimer: I hate to break your heart, but I don't own Digimon. I know it's traumatic and all, but... these things happen. Ya just gotta know. 

A/N: This is a definate Kouyako (Koushiro/Miyako). It's for DigitalAnimeFox's contest too. 

Miyako sighed as she walked into her parents' convinience store after school. She picked up a bottle of pop and a candy bar and went into a back room to eat them.   
"Hi Miyako honey, how's it goin'?" asked her mom, looking up from some work she was doing.   
"Fine..." Miyako grumbled. It wasn't hard for her mother to tell that Miyako was lying. She gave her daughter a sympathetic smile.   
"Tough day at school?"   
Miyako sighed, placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. "Yeah..." she answered, "only it wasn't really school. The guy I have a crush on..."   
Her mother smiled. "Lemme guess. He doesn't know you exist? Or is he going out with one of your friends?"   
"Koushiro doesn't even know I exist! He probably thinks I'm a warped experiment of a VR programmer if he does know, which is unlikely!" Miyako wailed hopelessly. Tears streamed down her pretty cheeks.   
"Aww... Why don't you talk to Hikari about it? I'm sure she'll help you feel better."   
"Talk to Hikari about it?!?" Miyako exclaimed, looking up at her mother. "Mother, what are you thinking? I can't talk to Hikari about it! Hikari will just go on and on about how wonderful Takeru is, and how much she hates Daisuke! It's so not fair! Every guy in school likes Hikari. Everybody likes Hikari better than me! Hikari this, Hikari that. She has a wonderful boyfriend and a bazillion admirers and she doesn't even understand how freaking lucky she is!" she cried. This only made Miyako cry harder. She jumped up and spontaneously decided to take a walk in the park. 

"Taichi, I just don't know how you do it. I do not get girls. Not one little bit," Koushiro sighed exasperatedly. 'Twas the end of another school day wasted in the hopeless practice of worshipping Inoue Miyako from afar, but to no avail.   
"Dude, I honestly never thought you'd ever have troubles with girls. I honestly never thought you'd develop such an interest in them, either," Taichi replied in disbelief.   
Koushiro stiffened a bit. "Taichi, do not mistake me. I have absolutely no romantic interest in girls in general. I have only developed a romantic interest in the most prodigious girl of them all. And that girl would be Inoue Miyako." He slumped a little and rested his feet on the coffee table in front of him and Taichi. "But alas, I do not believe my concealed admiration of her will ever bear fruit. She is completely unaware and oblivious to the fact that I, Izumi Koushiro, have ever come into existance in this world, let alone that I am pashed over her."   
Taichi frowned a touch and stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in frustration. "Well, why don't you just ask her out?" he finally asked.   
Koushiro blinked and stared at Taichi for a few minutes. "Taichi, I do not believe you are grasping the full concept of this. I cannot 'just ask her out,' as you so lightly put it. That requires careful planning and timing, which I do not, of late, have the necessary amount of patience for. Besides, she will simply say no."   
"You don't know that."   
"Oh, but I do."   
"Well give it a shot. You've got nothin' to lose, and besides, she'll notice you and respect you all the more for askin' her."   
"I have never pondered this dillemma in such a manner..." Koushiro replied thoughtfully as he stood up and headed for the park. 

"So Tai-chan, how did your little pep talk with Koushiro go?" asked Taichi's girlfriend, Takenouchi Sora.   
Taichi smiled proudly. "I think it went... rather well. Prodigious, as Koushiro would say."   
Sora laughed. "You're silly, Taichi."   
"Hey, at least I convinced him to ask her out," Taichi bragged. "I don't see you puttin' couples together that belong together but aren't."   
"Well aren't we just little Mr. Matchmaker," Sora replied, rolling her eyes.   
Taichi beamed again. "That's me!" 

There were so many people in the park today. _Perfecto day to go, so many people to see my troubles here_ Miyako thought crossly as she discovered an empty bench in a deserted area. "Ah! Solitude," she muttered as she sat down.   
Another despairing sigh escaped her lips. "I need either A: a love potion for Koushiro-sama, or B: to be Kamiya Hikari. Who would have ever thought I'd be so jealous of my own best friend," Miyako muttered poignantly.   
After several minutes of silent crying and self-pitying, Miyako heard footsteps from behind her. They sounded like Koushiro's footsteps. Her heart beat began to quicken as butterflies began to flutter about her stomach.   
Within a few seconds, Koushiro emerged from the forest-like surroundings of the private, secluded area Miyako had found for herself. Somehow, Koushiro had managed to find her.   
"Koushiro-sama?" Miyako asked timidly, whipping her head around to confirm that it was, in fact, him.   
"Yeah... it's me, Miyako..." Koushiro panted, trying to catch his breath.   
"How... how did you find me here?" she questioned, rising from her place on the wooden park bench.   
Koushiro had finally caught his breath. "I have not completely confirmed the matter in my own mind. But Miyako...I...I have to ask you something! It is extremely important."   
Miyako's heart skipped a beat. He had just said her name twice in under two minutes! "Yes?" she asked, trying not to sound too impatient.   
"Erm...Miyako...will you...will you..."   
"Will I what?"   
"What I'm trying to say is..."   
That was it. Miyako lost patience there. "Izumi Koushiro, if you are trying to ask me out then just do it!"   
_How fascinating!_ Koushiro thought, amazed. _She actually knows my full name!_ "As you wish, Miyako. Will...you...gooutwithme!" After saying this, he knew it sounded awful, the way those last words were rushed together.   
But Miyako thought otherwise. A smile curled her lips and brightened her eyes that had cried so many tears today. "Of course I will, Koushiro-sama!" She was overjoyed.   
Koushiro smiled back at Miyako. _Today has been the most prodigious day ever!_ he thought as he mentally patted himself on the back for asking Miyako out.   
_The absolute, most perfecto day ever..._ Miyako thought at the same time.   
And it was, the most prodigious, perfecto day. 

The End 


End file.
